1. Field of the invention:
The present invention is directed to a box for shaking dice and more particularly to a such a box forming an inner chamber for immobilizing a row of dice when closing a single cover.
2. Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,595 discloses a die box for shaking dice which has a lid and a transparent hinged partition for retaining the dice over the whole surface of the bottom. The partition is distinct from the cover of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,796 is directed to a die shaker provided with a display chamber distinct from the mixing chamber and a slot for allowing the transfer of dice. A panel is slidably mounted to cover the slot.